Dreams
by SomeonesAdmirer
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 Finale. Cordelia is dealing with her love of Misty. In-Progress, will be smutty.
1. Chapter 1

"Misty?" Cordelia yells in a dark unforgiving hallway, the only sound to respond being echoes of herself crying out.

"Misty, please come back to me!" She yells even louder.

This is the second night she has found herself trapped in a land that knows no mercy, each time she slept she dreamt of forsaken places where she was once again alone and in search of the Woman she loved, yet had never told.  
Cordelia awoke in her own bed, to the smell of sweat and agony of the dream she had just endured. She sat up and held herself to quietly cry out. Cordelia had to bear in mind that the girls were next door and if she were too loud with her emotions they would surely come to assault her with questions, and given her current state, she didnt want to deal with such things.  
And so, Cordelia spent another night crying to herself with little sleep. Eventually, she knew that the situation would take a toll on her well being and she wouldn't be able to hide her distress anymore, but for now, she just put on a smile and hoped the girls wouldn't notice, though she knew that they had to have sometimes seen how certain things affected her, like when one of the new witches asked about Misty Day last week.

By Morning, Cordelia was able to dry her eyes and clean herself up enough to get by through the day with any questioning. She knew that the Day didn't hold much for her, just small lessons with the new young witches, but she usually let Zoe handle that, since Cordelia, being the Supreme, liked to pretend she had alot more on her plate. In Reality, Delia would just return to her room and occasionally let Stevie Nicks play to honour Misty, after all, this would be what Misty would be doing if she were here.

_ If she were here_

The Fleetwood Mac song, "Dreams" play softly in the background.

Why couldn't she be here? Cordelia didn't understand why if she were oh so powerful, she couldn't just bring Misty back. When Cordelia had briefly spoken to Myrtle before she had been burned at the stake for the last time, She was told that it was a waste of time to dwell in the past, but Myrtle never did say if it were possible to bring someone back from Hell.  
Late that night, Cordelia let the thought of bringing back Misty run through her mind, just the idea sent her heart racing._ If I could bring Misty back, I could tell her how I felt, and..._

Cordelia stopped herself, she knew that it was most likely not something even the Supreme could be capable of, but for some reason, the thought lingered, and she didn't think she could bear it, if there were a way to bring Misty Day back from Hell, she would much rather try than let herself wonder if she ever could have. Cordelia decided to take to the books, She went downstairs to the living room and she spent awhile skimming the titles on the shelf, in search of anything that could be in relation to conjuration.  
Hours past by, and Cordelia grew frustrated, she had checked several books, and looked through shelf several times over, but to no avail. It was late, and Cordelia was getting tired

She had stood to go walk back to her room when she noticed an old red book on a nearby nightstand. _What is this._ _Why didn't the girls put this back..._she thought to herself.

She grabbed the book and gently closed it. As she turned back to the shelf to find where the book belong, she glanced at the title.

"A Guide to Conjuration"

Cordelia felt her face flush. Could this be it? Could this be the book that brought her one step closer to her Misty.

She took the book back into her room and shut the door. Cordelia sat on the bed and opened the book to the table of contents. _Conjuration: A Brief History_ No, that wasn't it. _Conjuration: Summoning lesser spirits_. Cordelia wasn't interested in bringing back someone's lost pet. "Conjuration: Summoning Greater Spirits" Was this it? "Shit!" She felt the excitement rush through her. She quickly turned to the listed page and began reading.

The next day, Cordelia woke up with her face in the old red book.

"Ugh" She scowled, brushing the dust off of her face.

A sudden rush of excitement went through her again when she remembered what she had read last night. According to the book, if she had a cherished item of the lost and recited a certain set of words, she could conjure Misty's soul, but that was only part of the idea. She needed a body for Misty to come back to, but Unfortunately Cordelia didn't read anything in the book about conjuring a body that had turned to ash in her hands.

There was, however, a small amount of salvaged ashes that Cordelia collected and placed in her room. She hadn't left it in the Living Room in fear of someone asking why it was there, and she just didn't really trust anyone with her beloved remnants of Misty. Cordelia knew that just ashes weren't enough to summon a soul into, and she only knew of one spell that could even recreate a human body, which she would need more than just tjhat to do.

Suddenly, Cordelia thought of the Swamp, and the Mud that Misty swore by. Cordelia knew it was wishfull thinking that the mud could help her in any way, since Myrtle said that the Mud was only a metaphor for Misty's power, Yet something about the idea sang to Cordelia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning, Cordelia drove to Misty's swamp. With nothing on her person besides her keys and a few Jars, she wandered into the old Shack Misty used to call home. The sight of all of her belonging's brought tears to Cordelia's eyes.

"Misty..." She said "I'm sorry.."

Cordelia decided it was in her best interest to stick to the plan, and so she left Misty's shack and walked around the swamp in search of some good ol' Lousiana Swamp Mud.

* * *

When Cordelia got home, Zoe greeted her.

"Where have you been, Cordelia?" Zoe said.

"I can't talk now, Zoe, just please, let me be..." and with that, Cordelia ran up to her room. She grabbed Misty's urn and the Jar of mud. Her plan was to use the Mud and Ashes in a combination, since Cordelia didn't have much else, to recreate a body of sorts, and use her powers to perform the conjuration necassary to summon her Love, Misty Day.

She cleared a space on the floor, set down an old tarp so as not to ruin her floors with the muddy mess she was sure to make. First, she opened up the first jar of swamp mud and plopped it onto the tarp. She then used her hands to shape the mud into the beginnings of a body shape, and then she opened the next jar, and the next, and so on, until she had created something that resembled a body. Cordelia then grabbed Misty's ashes and opened the Urn.

"This better work," she said, and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She hadn't noticed that she had started crying.

Cordelia spread the contents of the ashes onto her man made mud being, and once there were no more ashes in the Urn, she turned to the spell book she had recovered the other night.

She opened it to the correct page, held Misty's gifted shawl, and recited the words written.

"Quod caeleste est, duc me spiritus eius"

Cordelia sighed, and read the next line,

"Conjuro, mortuus in anima sua"

And with that line spoken, the whole house shook. What was once a pile of mud turned suddenly into a pale girl, who sat up gasping for air and screaming,

"You can't make me kill a living thing!" She cried.

"Misty!" Cordelia cried.

"I won't do it! You can't make me!" Misty yelled with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Misty! Listen to me!" Cordelia yelled back.

"No! You can't make me!" Misty cried and collapsed into Cordelia's arms.

"Misty...I'm here. I'm here with you, you are safe." Cordelia softly spoke. "You are safe, I am here now."

"Miss Cordelia..." Misty whispered, crying.

"I'm here, Misty."

"Oh God, it was terrible..." She whimpered.

"I know, I know, but you're safe now, Misty." Cordelia told her.

Misty held tightly onto Cordelia, and Cordelia didn't mind how long she sat there in her arms, because all that mattered was that Misty was with her, her Misty was back. Cordelia could sit with Misty for as long as she needed.

Just then, Zoe barged into the door.

"Cordelia! What the Hell was that, did you feel the whole house shake?" Zoe said, "Did you do this?"

As Zoe spoke she looked to the woman Cordelia was cradling in her arms.

"What the fu-" Zoe spoke, "Misty?"

Misty didn't look up, she was too busy sobbing in her Cordelia's arms, but Cordelia looked up and met the eyes of Zoe. Cordelia simply nodded her head, indicating that she would explain later what she had done.

"Leave us." Cordelia said.

"Yes M'aam" Zoe said with a puzzled look, and walked back out the door, carefully closing it behind her.

"Oh Misty...I've missed you so much." Cordelia said, and kissed the top of Misty's head. Misty softened her sobbing when she spoke.

"I'm so happy you found me...I don't know what I would've done.." Mist said, and looked up to Cordelia.

"It's okay, Misty, I know, I know how much this must be confusing to you, but trust me, I would never let you stay in such a place..." Cordelia said, and brushed Misty's hair out of her face.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty said.

"Yes Misty?"

"Whys' that?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What made you decide to save me?" She asked.

"I...I don't know, you didn't deserve to go out that way, Misty..." Cordelia knew the real reason. She loved her, Cordelia was head over heels in love with the swamp witch. But she wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone Misty-

"I love you, Miss Delia..." Misty whispered and wrapped her arms around Cordelia.

Cordelia heard this and wondered what Misty meant by it.

"I..I love you too, Misty" She said and returned the warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Misty Day seemed to be back to her normal self. Cordelia was in the kitchen making breakfast for the girls when her swamp queen came down the stairs.

"Cordelia!" Misty happily yelled. Misty ran to Cordelia and hugged her, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's waist.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Misty said.

"Well thank you, Misty. I'm Glad to see you happy," Cordelia said, and blushed because she realized how sweet and sappy she had sounded.

"Whatcha makin', Miss Cordelia?" Misty said, standing next to Cordelia.

"Oh, a few different things." Cordelia said, beckoning for Misty to help her move the foods over to the table.

Misty grabbed a few dishes and drifted over to the dining table.

"Looks great!" Misty said.

"Well it's edible, that's what matters." Cordelia laughed. Misty smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Misty, where are you going?" Cordelia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fixin' to go talk to the girls, I'm not sure they all know I'm back" Misty smiled and waited for Cordelia to speak.

"Oh Okay, don't let me keep you," Cordelia said.

Cordelia didn't mention how when Misty came downstairs and stood next to her that she wanted to knock everything out of the way and scoop Misty into a kiss, or how when Misty walked away, she wanted to grab her by the waist and say "_Don't you ever leave me_" because after all. while these feelings weren't new to Cordelia, they were fresh, and foreign. Cordelia didn't know what any of it meant, her attraction to Misty, her love for Misty.

* * *

Once everything was set, Cordelia called the girls into the Dining room for breakfast. During breakfast, when Misty chatted with the girls, Cordelia felt herself being slightly jealous that she wasn't the subject of Misty's attention. Cordelia brushed this jealousy away and ate in silence.

After Breakfast, the girls cleared out, but as Cordelia gathered the dishes, she noticed that Misty stayed behind to help.

"That was a mighty fine breakfast, Miss Delia" Misty said.

"Oh please, it was _Alright," _Cordelia said and smiled.

"Miss Cordelia, you really outta stop doubting yourself, You are one special woman, and you need to realize you can do some great things.." Misty said.

Cordelia wasn't sure if Misty was still talking about the Breakfast.

"Well, Thank you, Misty, but I really disagree-"

"How come you didn't tell me you was the Supreme?" Misty asked, the light tone in her voice fading.

"I, uh, just didn't get around to it, I guess." Cordelia said.

By this time, Misty had put down the dishes she had in her hands, and made her way over to Cordelia.

"Miss Cordelia.." Misty said.

Cordelia felt her grip on the plates slipping, so she set them down on the counter. Cordelia felt the slight adrennaline as Misty spoke her name.

"When are you gonna see how_ special_ you are?" Misty said.

With Misty looking deep into her eyes, she felt as if she was peering into her very soul, seeing her for everything she was, a scared woman in love.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty said.

Cordelia nodded and bit her lip.

"Ya mind if I do something...I been wanting to for awhile...since I first laid eyes on ya, pretty much." Misty said. Misty looked around the room as she spoke. Cordelia saw how Misty was reaching out of her comfort zone, because of how Shyly she said this.

"Sure, Misty-" Cordelia said, but as she spoke, Misty cupped Cordelia's face in her hands and kissed her. Cordelia felt her face flush as the Ethereal swamp queen met her mouth. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty and kissed her back with passion. Cordelia let a slight moan fall through her lips into Misty's mouth, and Misty pulled back.

"Seems to me you been feeling it to," Misty smiled.

Misty grabbed Cordelia's hand and held it.

"I wanna go play my Stevie, will you join me?" Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded her head, she would accept any excuse to get into Misty Day's room. Misty lead Cordelia up the stairs with their hands touching. Cordelia felt like a young girl sneaking off with her childhood crush, she enjoyed the freedom she felt with Misty now. Misty didn't let Cordelia's hand go as she opened the door to her room.

"C'mon!" Misty encouraged, and pulled Cordelia into her room.

Misty led Cordelia to the bed and sat her down. She drifted over to her dresser to pull the record player out from underneath it. She sat the record player on top of the dresser and put on of her Fleetwood Mac records on.

The soft melody of "Dreams" played through the room.

_ "Now here you go again..." _Misty sang quietly. _"You say you want your freedom"_

Misty swayed over to Cordelia, offering her hand. Cordelia, not wanting to ruin the moment, accepted her hand, and stood to meet her gaze.

_ "It's only right that you should...Play the way you feel it" _Misty sang as she guided Cordelia into a twirl.

_"Like a heartbeat.. drives you mad" _They sang as they danced. _"In the stillness of remembering what you had"_

"I didn't know you knew this song," Misty happily said.

"I listened to it alot while you were gone." Cordelia said.

"Oh darling, isn't that sweet," Misty said, and kissed Cordelia once more, with Love.

They danced for what seemed like forever, and they had fun. Once they were both tired, they lay down on Misty'd bed and talked throught the night until Cordelia began to fall asleep. Cordelia could vaguely hear Misty humming along to "Sara" by Fleetwood Mac as she layed there. Cordelia wondered if Misty was going to sleep. Cordelia fell asleep with Misty's arms wrapped around her, and her back to Misty. Cordelia had never felt so safe in the Coven.

* * *

The next moning, Cordelia woke up to Misty sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, Misty," Cordelia yawned. "I didn't notice you get up,"

Misty smiled back to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, really well, and you? How did you sleep?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, I uh, didn't," Misty knew that Cordelia wouldn't like to hear that.

"What, why? Misty, you need to sleep!" Cordelia said, and sat up.

"No, Miss Cordelia, it's fine, I'm fine, I just wasn't tired, that's all," Misty said.

"Misty..."

"What? I spent too long asleep, or dead, or whatever the Hell you call that miserable place I was-" Misty said.

"Misty," Cordelia said, a worried look on her face.

"I don't _want_ to sleep, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you-" Misty began to cry.

"Misty!" Cordelia said and stood up.

"I don't want to go back there, Miss Cordelia, I don't!" Misty was in tears now.

Cordelia ran over to Misty and wrapped herself around the sitting swamp Witch.

"Listen to me, Misty. I'm here now, you're here now, and I won't let anything happen to you, Do you trust me? I wouldn't let you stay in that place, I just couldn't- not with how I felt, not with what I felt. I love you, Misty, I won't let anything happen to you. No one will convince me otherwise. I'm yours, and you're mine, and nothing, not even Hell will take you from me, I won't_ let_ anything come between you and me!"

Cordelia was crying now too, she wasn't sure what made her have an outburst like that, but she was happy she had said it, because just then, Misty lifted her face to meet Cordelia's, and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I love you, too, Miss Cordelia," Misty said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Cordelia? Are ya still awake?" Misty asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hmm? Whose there?" Cordelia answered back.

"It's me, Misty." She responded.

"Oh, come in then." Cordelia said.

Misty carefully opened the door, she didn't want to wake up the girls and have them make fun of her for sneaking into the headmistresses room late at night. When Misty's eyes adjusted to the darkness of Cordelia's bedroom, she saw that Cordelia sat up lazily scanning the room for Misty.

"It's mighty dark in here, Delia" Misty said.

"Well, it is after midnight," Cordelia chuckled.

Misty carefully closed the door behind her and walked over to Cordelia's bed, and quietly sat on the edge of it.

"So what did you need, Misty?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, nothin' I just couldn't sleep is all," Misty said.

"Oh," Cordelia said.

Misty regretted bothering Cordelia, she could tell by her voice that Cordelia had been asleep when she came knocking.

"Well, I'm sorry then, Cordelia, Maybe I outta just go back downstairs then." Misty said, and stood up to begin walking out of the door.

"Wait, Misty why don't you just come and lay down with me?" Cordelia asked.

"If ya want," Misty sheepishly replied.

Misty knew that this is exactly want she had wanted Cordelia to say when she came in to her room, but she wanted Cordelia to admit that she agreed with it.

"I'd like you to, Misty." Cordelia said softly.

Misty wasted no time sitting back down on the bed and crawling up to meet Cordelia's body.

"Thank you so much, Cordelia, I don't know why I can't just make myself go to sleep on my own," Misty eagerly said.

Cordelia smiled. Misty laid her head down on the pillow next to Cordelia.

"It's alright, Misty, it might take awhile before you figure everything out," She said and grabbed Misty's hand.

Misty snuggled up close to Cordelia, and pulled her into a spooning position. This change of closeness surprised Cordelia, but she didn't mind it, in fact, she sort of enjoyed the contact. Misty nuzzled her head into the space above Cordelia's shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"This is more like it." Misty said.

Cordelia smiled shyly at the sweetness of The younger witches words. The room fell silent after Misty said what she said, and Cordelia assumed Misty fell asleep. Cordelia, though, wasn't able to fall asleep as easily. Her mind wandered back to the kiss they shared yesterday. The same swamp witch she had locked lips with last night was now laying in her bed, with her arms around Cordelia. Cordelia realized this and was slightly confused by the complexity of the situation.

"Misty, are you still awake?" Cordelia whispered, and listened to the rise and fall of the other girls body as she breathed.

"Misty?" Cordelia said again.

"I'm awake, Delia." Misty reassured.

Misty was so content with resting against Cordelia that she just hadn't bothered to say anything the first time.

"I was just thinking..." Cordelia said.

"bout what?" Misty asked, still wrapped around Cordelia.

"about that kiss," Cordelia said, and felt her face become red.

Misty giggled at Cordelia's speech, and wiggled her nose against Cordelia's neck.

"What of it, Miss Cordelia?" Misty said.

"I liked it" Cordelia responded.

"So did I," Misty giggled and planted a single kiss on Cordelia's shoulder.

"I liked it alot," Cordelia whispered.

And with that, Misty began peppering Cordelia's neck with soft kisses that set her body a light. Misty peered over Cordelia and met her gaze.

"Ya want some more of that, then?" Misty asked and rolled Cordelia onto her back to kiss her hard on the mouth.

Misty climbed onto Cordelia's frame and straddled her. Cordelia let out a slight moan.

"Oh yeah, ya like that, don't ya, Delia?" Misty said, and kissed up and down Cordelia's neck and collarbones.

Misty's hands fumbled around Cordelia's torso, trying to find the way to remove the fabric that separated the two lovers.

"Let me help you, " Cordelia whimpered and sat up to pull her nightgown over her hair.

"Mm, I sure do like what I see, Cordelia" Misty said, and bit her lower lip.

Cordelia was bare under the nightgown except for the sheer silk underwear that she had on, that had slowly become soaked. Mistys hands wandered down to Cordelia's bottoms. She slipped one hand over the material, to feel her lovers pleasure.

"Oh Cordelia, you sure are nice and wet for me," Misty said.

Cordelia wasn't sure that she understood this sexual side of Misty, but she surely didn't mind it. Misty moved her hands back up to Cordelia's upper body, and cupped one of Cordelia's supple breasts. Misty kissed her lover passionately as she explored the rest of her body with her other hand. Misty let the kiss make its way down Cordelia's body, softly kissing her collarbone down to her ribcage, until she reached Cordelia's navel. Misty moved herself down so that she had a better view of Cordelia's wetness. Misty used both of her hands to pull the silk panties off of Cordelia. Misty hesitated as she looked up to her lover and saw her anticipation.

"Oh please, Misty, I need you," Cordelia said.

"Damn right, ya do" Misty groaned back and went down on Cordelia.

Misty's tongue explored the creases and folds of Cordelia's core. Cordelia let out a much needed moan that let the swamp witch know that she was doing everything right. Cordelia's hands traveled down to reach Misty and she tangled her hands into Misty's wild curls. Misty slipped her tongue into her lover, eliciting a sharp moan from Cordelia, who then moved her hands up to her own chest and cupped her breasts.

"Oh, Misty" Cordelia yelled. Misty moaned back to Cordelia, and continued to explore Cordelia's wet center. Cordelia arched her back as Misty took her to an earth-shattering climax.

"Damn," Misty said as she watched her lover return from ecstasy. "That was good, then, huh?"

Cordelia sighed and let her hands fall beside herself. Misty climbed back up to meet Cordelia in a loving kiss.

"There's always more where that came from, Miss Cordelia," Misty said, and settled back into her big spoon position and wrapped her arms again around her lover.

"Goodnight, Cordelia," Misty said.

"Goodnight, My Love," Cordelia replied.

And with that, The two girls fell asleep in eachother's arms, both exhausted from there love making.


End file.
